<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yasuhiro Hagakure, &amp; Death Perception by cinnamonapplesauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411184">Yasuhiro Hagakure, &amp; Death Perception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce'>cinnamonapplesauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you gotta talk about death with the homies, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro &amp; Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yasuhiro Hagakure, &amp; Death Perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short, simple, and...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you think you're going to die?" Leon asked. His voice sounded exactly like Hagakure remembered it. Full of life. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh," Hagakure stalled, looking up at his ceiling. He never looked at Leon for too long--- he got a pit in his stomach if he did. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How would he die? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had a thousand potential answers. </p><p> </p><p>The aliens that totally stole his McChicken could come back and abduct him like he'd predicted! <em> Which would suck ass if they really do kill him. He'd always hoped they'd crown him king for showing them the greatest food known to man. </em></p><p> </p><p>A god could smite him for praying to all the other gods in existence… <em> it's not his fault he can't commit to one! They all seem real! </em> </p><p> </p><p>The government could take him out for uncovering their secret clone operation… <em> hang in there, Avril! </em> </p><p> </p><p>The yakuza family he accidentally stole money from could finally track him down, and make him a goner! <em> He didn't know she was part of the Kuzuryuu clan! </em></p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he'd die proving a cryptids existence, like he'd always hoped. He didn't even have a preference! <em> Moth man, the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot… they all have permission to kill him, as long as they come out of hiding afterwards! His sacrifice will not be in vain! </em></p><p> </p><p>The truth is, it didn't matter what extravagant scenario he came up with. Because the only response that stuck was,</p><p> </p><p>"Just like you." </p><p> </p><p>Hagakure didn't turn his head back to where Leon had been laying. He didn't have to to know that no one was there. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt every time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alternate title: talking about death with the dead</p><p>its written to be able to apply to any time after the first trial, while the killing game is still going on</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>